Manual liquid dispensers of various sorts have been widely implemented in a variety of applications. One type of liquid dispenser is a manually operated pump that is arranged to dispense a liquid in a fine mist. Such liquid dispensers are commonly referred to as “atomizers”, in that the liquid is dispensed in very small liquid droplets. A common application for such liquid spray dispensers is in the dispensing of fragrance.
Liquid spray dispensers typically utilize a reciprocating pump that is manually operated by an external force applied against a restorative force, such as an expansion spring, with the application and removal of the external force being sufficient to generate pressure changes in the liquid chamber of the dispenser to alternately cause liquid dispensation and intake of liquid for the next pumping cycle. Liquid forced under pressure through a spray nozzle generates a dispersed mist of very small liquid droplets. Typically, liquid spray dispensers of this type comprise a pump mechanism which contains a liquid chamber, and a piston that is manually reciprocated in the pump mechanism. The piston is mounted for reciprocating movement in the liquid chamber, such that movement of the pump against a spring force causes the piston to move in the liquid chamber to thereby exert a compression force on the liquid in the chamber. Such force causes the liquid to move through a liquid passage to the spray outlet. Release of the external downward force to the pump permits the spring to expand under its restorative force, and to thereby return the pumping mechanism to its extended position. This movement of the pump mechanism causes the piston to move in the liquid chamber in a manner which expands the interior volume of the chamber. The negative pressure created by such movement draws liquid into the liquid chamber. Valve assemblies are typically employed in controlling the flow of liquid into the liquid chamber as its interior volume is increased by the movement of the pump mechanism.
Small atomizers are advantageous for conveniently carrying liquids, such as perfumes, in a pocketbook, pocket, car, etc. The disadvantage to the prior art small atomizers is the need for a top to prevent unwanted dispensing of the liquid.